Zatseperrey
Zatseperrey/TrainSurfers is the first of the four PSAs which was released in 2016 alongside Vandals and Trespassing. Plot Warning: This section of the article contains spoilers for the video, watch the episode beforehand or read with caution! Also, GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF INJURY! The video starts with Lider, Patsanka, Gromila, and Melkiy sitting on the train’s roof, while Patsanka was relaxing, her purse accidentally flies up to the air, hitting her on the head. Patsanka grabs her purse but didn’t realize the train was moving, thus her flying away. Later, the boys find Numskullmart, and go inside. Lider rings the bell, introducing the Shopkeeper. Lider explains about how Patsanka broke her arm. In response, the shopkeeper gives them gloves that stick onto surfaces. Gromila gets his hand stuck on the roof possibly to test it out, thus ripping off a large chunk of it, and a unnamed couple playing cards stare at him in disbelief. The gang then laughs until Gromila spots a woman waiting at the ticket office. In order to try and flirt with her, Gromila makes gorilla sounds, confusing her. He also beats his chest and jumps, but when they go under a bridge, Gromila's scalp gets torn off, leaving him to rub his skinned head in confusion. Back at Numskullmart, Lider explains that Gromila had his head torn off, and the shopkeeper gives them helmets. Lider stands up and bangs himself on a pipe and doesn’t get hurt to assert his leadership and how it works. Melky then pulls out his phone and selfie stick out to try and take a picture of himself, but the phone ends up touching the electric mover, shocking him and burning him. Lider explains again how Melky got electrocuted, and shows the shopkeeper Melky for proof. The shopkeeper licks the soot off, disgusting Patsanka. He then goes to a back room, and reveals a shockproof latex jumpsuit, getting the gang’s attention instantly. On top of a bridge, the gang jumps on top of the roof, but Gromila gets stuck between two cars, and Melky due to his size, a parachute pops out and he flies away, causing him to fly onto a crossing light, beheading him from his body. Gromila pushes himself out the cars, but then his feet pads unstick and he falls off, splattering his organs around. A man on the train is shocked as Gromila’s hand flies up onto the window. Lider and Patsanka don’t know what to do, but then Lider and Patsanka scream as they realize that her cast is flying off from the speed, causing it to wrap around a pole. Patsanka almost falls, and her glove catches on to the train, causing the force to split her body in half. Lider is upset, and cries over his friends’ deaths, but then a pole hits him above the head, causing him to fall off and splatter all over the train tracks, leaving his dead scalpless body to bounce among the tracks. The video ends finally with the message of ”Мозги не купишь.” with Lider, Gromila, Melkiy, and Patsanka in highly advanced medical machines. Gallery Click on this to see the gallery: Zatseperrey/Gallery Video You can watch the video here: Category:PSAs